You Pretend Like You're Immortal
by whitezcar
Summary: Takes place in the meadow scene from NM. The wolves are too late and Bella has a run in with both Victoria & Laurent. It has been 53 years since Bella has seen or heard from any of the Cullens. When they meet again, how will she, and they, react? 1st FF
1. Chapter 1

"Laurent!" I cried in pleasure. Finally someone who understood all that had happened, someone whom I didn't have to pretend for. The meadow seemed to come back to life, magical once again.

Ecstatic, I began running, ungracefully, towards him. I was approximately halfway to him when I stopped short. His face was bemused and curious, and then I noticed his eyes- RED. _Blood red_… Human blood I thought, with a shudder. Red around the rims, and pitch black else where. He was hungry, and I was the most delectable entrée in sight.

_Be careful! He's very thirsty_ The lovely velvet voice warned

"Hello again, Bella," he began in a sultry voice. "I didn't think I would see you here."

_You MUST keep him calm. Distract him, anything!_ HIS voice whispered

"H-hi," I stuttered. "I-I DO live here. A-and I thought you were in Denali with Tanya's family…"

Laurent paused a thoughtful, distant look on his face, "Ah, yes. I like Tanya very much..." he smiled, "and I like her sister, Irena, even more."

Shaking his head in amusement, he continued, "I did stay for a while, but their unusual diet is much too strict for my liking. It isn't worth the effort to spare a few meaningless humans, like you."

His comment stung, reminding me of how E- _he_ evidently thought the same thing. Trying to ignore his biting **(AN: Pun intended!!) **remark, I barely whispered, "Jasper has problems with it, too…" I trailed off, my heart was beating so loud and quick it was difficult to think, a human a mile away may have even heard it!

"Oh? Is that why they left? The Cullens, I mean."

Just hearing their name tore into the hole in my chest. I tightly wrapped both my arms around my chest. "N-no," I gasped. "I'm no one special, why should they stay for me?"

Laurent took a few quick sides and suddenly appeared about 3 feet away from me.

"Hmm... Well, it seems you've caught me at a bad time. You see, Victoria sent me for you, but right now I'm hunting. And you DO smell SO appetizing. You know, you're extremely lucky I found you, instead of her. She's still upset about James, after all, your Edward killed him, so it is only fair she kills you… Mate for Mate." There was a short pause before he continued. "I know. It doesn't make much sense to me either, but what Victoria says goes, besides, I'm always up for a little sport. Funny, I thought it would be much more difficult and exciting to get you away from your strange coven. It appears that they don't care about you as much as it seemed… Oh, well. Back to business…." He said in an alluring voice, and then he pounced, knocking me to the cold ground.

I was going to die. "Poor Charlie, and Renee and Jake…" My thoughts trailed off in despair.

_Don't give up, Bella! Damn it! Don't you DARE give up! Please! For me! For Alice, and Carlisle and Esme! For OUR FAMILY! _Edward's beautiful voice pleaded. It hurt to think of him, but none of it mattered any more.

It was time for me to let go of this misery. I gave into my selfish side. I just gave up… _WINCE Laurent just bit me, his teeth grazing my neck, as though in a lover's caress_… My parents would WANT me to be happy, even if it meant leaving them…

Suddenly Laurent was ripped off of me, a flash of black, red, and white streaking across the meadow.

"Damn it, Laurent! That WASN'T part of the plan!" A high shrilly voice cried in fury, as the blurs stopped, 10 feet away.

VICTORIA!

They began fighting, when Victoria finished off Laurent, and I watched in horror as she lit him on fire. Sure, he wasn't a friend, heck, he tried to KILL me… but no one should have to die that way. Victoria grabbed her left arm, and walked, at a human pace, back over to me.

"Well, well, well," She looked down at me in annoyance. "It's the Cullen's pet. Seems they don't care about you, after all. Humph. Such a pity. Oh, well. I enjoy playing the torturer… after all, it still is your fault your little friends killed my James." She sauntered up until she was a few inches from me. I pushed myself up, my elbows weak. She laughed darkly.

"Mmmm. Your blood DOES smell delicious. That _IDIOT_ has already spilt it, so I might as well have a taste. You'll be more fun to torment after you've under gone the transformation, don't you think?" She asked rhetorically.

I screamed in pain, as she bit me on my calf, and a fire began spreading from my neck down. She only smiled a viscous smile, and began to drain me of what little blood I had left.

Suddenly, she paused, lifting her lips from my leg, and began sniffing the air.

"No…" She murmured, gazing off into the woods behind me. I followed her stare, ignoring the pain that grew from moving my neck. Amongst the trees, were 5 wolves, the size of horses.

"It CAN'T be!!" She cried, and then shot off like a bat from hell, **(AN: Lol pun still intended, although I probably won't do this too often…)** and off into the distance. I noticed the wolves, to my astonishment, followed after, almost, if not faster than the speed of a vampire. I knew what my fate was, and I was happy with it, except for that I would never get to thank my parents and Jake for being there for me. However, I accepted my fate; I welcomed it, after all I deserved it. I was going to die… I'm dieng… I allowed myself to think his name ignoring the pain tearing my chest to shreds. It hurt even worse than the emotional pain I had dealt with since September…. Edward, Edward, Edward!! I Love You, I thought before losing consciousness to the fire that consumed me.

­

**SO… HOW DO YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!! GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOME!!**

**WHITE-Z-CAR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crow!! 126 hits to YOU PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE IMMORTAL this week!! I love you guys! Unfortunately, only 1 review (THANK YOU, MIDNIGHT MOONLIGHT!!)… Please review! It helps **_**a lot!**_

**Anyways, on with the story!!**

It has been 53 years since I have seen or heard from any of _HIS_ family. Because Victoria and Laurent had both bitten me, my change ended in a little over 36 hours. The pain was almost unbearable, fire licked at my flesh at scorching degrees. When the flames died down, I knew to quit feeling relieved, it would just starts up again seconds later, excruciatingly worse. Funny, though. None of this torture, even when I could feel my bones cracking and resettling, nothing compared to the gaping hole in my chest.

I remember E-_him_ telling me how miserable the change was, and how I didn't believe it; thought they were all exaggerating. Even the immense pain wouldn't stop me, if I were able to stay with _him _for an eternity, especially if I were to have _his_ –wince- venom flowing through my body.

BELLA! I yell at myself internally. I need to quit thinking about the past; it's much too late now. I wasn't enough then, just an ungraceful human. Why should he change his mind now? Sure, I now have curves, and I'm slightly thinner, but I am no where near the beauty of any other vampires. I'm nothing special. I'm still clumsy; although no where near as bad as before, just a stumble here or there.

I moved after I was turned, not only because of the bloodlust, but Sam and the La Push gang, well I guess pack, seeing as Jake told me they're all Werewolves, were there upon my awakening. Sam informed me that I was too much of a risk, a hazard if you will, to them, and the nearby humans. They let me say one last good-bye to Jake before banishing me from their land. They threatened that if I were to ever return, they'd kill me.

It hurts to think about the pack, and my friends and family, but no where near as bad as remembering _them_.

I have followed the Cullen's examples over the years, and I now live, well exist, alone as a vegetarian- I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle; besides, the scent of human blood repulses me. Every few years I move to a new town and attend High school. This year, I am residing in Seattle, Washington.

It has been 53 long, miserable years since my change. I still miss _them _every day; the hole in my chest has me gasping for unneeded air. I've retained all my human memories, which I suppose _should _be a gift, along with mind reading, but they are more of a curse… just like Victoria would have wanted, being in pain from the constant reminders of what _could_ have been. I had attempted to hunt her down, along with Laurent, for the first 25 years of my existence with no avail, and eventually gave up.

My other power, yes, I have more than one, is to my appearance by will, although I rarely use it. When I do, I usually only change my eye color back to their orignial chocolate brown. I believe I 'inherited' these powers because (mind reading) I have always wanted to know what _he_ was thinking, especially during the silent conversations, as well as those around me; (changing my appearance) I have always blended in; and (Bloodlust), obviously, the smell of blood repulsed me as a human.

I took a left and pulled into the high school parking lot. I parked my blue truck and began jogging, at a human pace, toward the main building, attempting to avoid the ever-present rain, as not to ruin my Calculus book. I noticed that parked near the office was a new car, I had no idea what it was… I'm just as bad with cars as I was in my human life. It was silver, just like _h-_

BELLA! Snap out of it!! It's NOT HIM!! THEY DON'T WANT YOU!! Quit hurting yourself!! I mentally screamed at my self, using both arms to hold the hole together.

Ignoring the pain, I walked just a little too fast through the doors.

_Oh, my! They're all so beautiful…_ The secretary thought, showing an image of... the Cullen's?! No, it couldn't possibly be… No… Just some other vampires…

_The blonde's HOT!_ Ashlee thought- she was pretty much a reincarnation of Lauren Mallory

_Mmm Mmm! That blonde chick looks like a Model! I can't wait to…_ Alex, the school player… trust me you do NOT want to hear the rest!!

_100, 99, 98, 97… _What? Why would some one be blocking their thoughts? How could they know about me…? Wait… That sounds like Alice!!

Oh, I miss her so much. And Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper … Even Rosalie.. But mostly _HIM._ The pain is tearing the seams of the unhealed hole in my chest, as I fall to the floor in agony.

_Ugh! The pain is unbearable!! How could someone, ANY one deal with this!? _-Jasper. Oops! Dang it, now _he's _in pain! Umm... Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... Oh! The meadow!

_?! Pain, Guilt…. Joy!? What on earth? _–Jasper, again.

I ran to my 1st period class, Music, before I could "hear" anything else, or lose control of my emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for quite a while! I have been so busy with high school and play practise that I have been unable to do anything with this story. But that's no excuse! Here's a shout out to EMBERSEVE!!! Thanks for the review-- it is the reason I'm continuing this... with out it, I probably wouldn't update until at least January of 2009.... So, my loyal readers here is a re-cap on the previous chapter...**

**PS. Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Midnight Moonlight, Emberseve, Kasai13, and Brandtishot!!!**

_100, 99, 98, 97… _What? Why would some one be blocking their thoughts? How could they know about me…? Wait… That sounds like Alice!!

Oh, I miss her so much. And Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper … Even Rosalie.. But mostly _HIM._ The pain is tearing the seams of the unhealed hole in my chest, as I fall to the floor in agony.

_Ugh! The pain is unbearable!! How could someone, ANY one deal with this!? _-Jasper. Oops! Dang it, now _he's _in pain! Umm... Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... Oh! The meadow!

_?! Pain, Guilt…. Joy!? What on earth? _–Jasper, again.

I ran to my 1st period class, Music, before I could "hear" anything else, or lose control of my emotions.

Chapter 3:

(MONDAY MORNING, EDWARD POV)

Carlisle is forcing me to attend school, as are the rest of my family. He claims that it is for my own good, but how could a place that brings back such painful memories of Bella be good? I haven't been to any school since having left her. Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent Bella! Not even a year after we left, she was maulled to death by a bear. Didn't I warn her not to go into the woods!?! I can not believe she had to die without knowing I truly loved her. How could she believe me? It almost killed me to see the heart wrenching expression on her face when I lied and said I didn't love her. Of course, Bella HAD to be a danger magnent; any one else would be better off when the vampires left town, but no, not her.

"Come on, Edward!" Alice called. _I'm sorry, but this really will help you heal..._ She told me in her thoughts. Haven't we been through this!!? I wanted to yell. NOTHING will Ever change my feelings towards her! I will NEVER forget!

Instead, I remained silent, and walked down the stairs, wearing a wrinkled shirt, and old jeans. Alice didn't even comment on my apparell, as the family filed into my silver car. **[A/N: I have NO CLUE as to car names!! So, sorry to disappoint you! lol. I only work on them, (hobby) who cares 'bout the name?]** We arrived at the High School in about 2 minutes.

Leaving Forks left our family broken. Alice and Rosalie have not been shopping in 52 years, heck, Rose even feels remorse for being to cruel to Bella; Esme doesn't clean as much, or design anything; Emmett no longer jokes or wrestles with Jasper; Jasper occasionally has to leave the room, or house, due to the painful emotions; and Carlisle works as late as he can to avoid the family. Yes, we truly are too broken to fix.

We arrived at Seattle High School about 5 minutes before most other students. Alice led the way as we entered the school. We went to the front desk where we found the school's secretary, Ms. Johnson, a woman with frizzy, black hair-dyed blonde, and dull green eyes. But then again, all eyes dulled in comparison to those of my love.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Johnson?" I called. She snapped her head up upon hearing her name. _Oh, my! They're all so beautiful…_she thought, an image of us poping up in her mind.

"Y-Yes?"

"We just moved here... We're the Cullens and Hales, we need our schedules..?"

Recognition went on like a lightbulb in her mind. "Oh, Yes! If you'll follow me,"

She led us down a hall to another office, and began looking through files for our schedules.

_100, 99, 98, 97… _Alice was counting down in her head, just as she had been all morning. Oh, well. At least it's in English this time. I really don't care what she is trying to hide, nothing matters to me now, after B- _her_ death.

_Ugh! The pain is unbearable!! How could someone, ANY one deal with this!?_ Jasper thought, and whom ever had been feeling it almost had _me_ [third hand account] keeling on the ground in agony. _?! Pain, Guilt…. Joy!? What on earth? _Jasper's thoughts continued, as the emotions suddenly changed like a whirl wind had blown through them.

"Ah! Here they are!" Mrs. Johnson cried upon locating our schedules.

Walking out of the front office, we compared schedules.

ALICE- Art

JASPER- History

EMMETT- History

ROSALIE- Art

ME- Music

It figured that our first classes would put my siblings together, and leave me in a different class. After all, was it not fate that led me to Isabella, only to have it so cruelly allow her death?

We went our separate ways, and as I continued down the path to my music class- not that I would need it; what could those humans teach me anyways?; I smelt a wonderful scent, it was appealing, yet, not tempting to taste... It smelt of... Freesia?!? No one had ever smelt the way Bella had in all of my years! And she was dead...

Shaking off the memories, I took my time walking to Mrs. Miner's room.

"Mrs. Miner?" She was an attractive, of medium height woman, about 26 years old, with short dirty blonde hair and green rimmed glasses.

"Oh!" She cried, "You must be the new student! You may go sit over there, she pointed to a seat in the middle of the room. There were 2 seats to a table, and most of the room had already been filled, as the bell rang in a mere 2 minutes. I sat down and waited for class to begin.

**What do you think? I have never written in Edwards POV, and I fear it is not very good.**

**Please Review! I graciously accept Critisism!!**

**-White Z Car**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW. ****That's all I can say! 490 hits and I have just now put up the third chapter. Unfortunately, only 5 reviews… TOTAL! **

**This one will be in Bella's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

RECAP: Bella is running off to Music Class…

Half way to class, I realized I didn't have my guitar with me. I ran, at a human pace, down to the first floor to my locker.

153… 152… 149… ah! Here it is! 147.

Let's see… 48-21-24

DANG IT! The bloody thing won't open! Growling in frustration, I almost hit the locker, as I would have back in my human life; until I remembered my strength. Annoyed, I tried the combo again.... Finally! I hurriedly grabbed my guitar and gently- for me- shut my locker… resulting in a loud "bang!" Hey! I just don't know my own strength!

8:09. Shoot! I have a minute to get there! I ran, almost too fast to be human, up to Mrs. Miner's Music room.

Slowing to a normal walking pace, I fixed my hair, and walked into the room. I slipped into the room, only to see that Ed- _he­_ was here… and was sitting in the only empty seat… right next to me!!

Why, God? Why do you have to torment me like this? He absolutely _loathes_ me!! Trying to ignore him, I slipped into my chair.

"B-Bella?" He whispered in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Y-yes," I replied, wrapping my arms around myself.

"How?"

"I-"

"Ok! Now go practice!" Mrs. Miner said, clapping her hands. I quickly glanced into the minds of those around me, to figure out what she had just assigned.

_How are we supposed to do that?! I can barely play, let alone write music! And only a week to do it!_ Michelle, a not-so-great violinist, thought hectically

Then, Nick, yet another Mike Newton thought: _Hey! Maybe I could write a song confessing my love to Bella! She would so dig me after she heard my incredible, sexy voice! And then, after the concert, we would make hot, kinky s…_ EWW!! You do NOT want to hear the rest!!! UGH!

Edward's thoughts were just a jumble. _How? NO… Alice? Maybe… Bella… would never love…_

Ouch! So he _still _would never love me. That's worse than when he left me…

I hurried and stood up; rushing to my private practice room Mrs. M gave me, in order for me to concentrate easier.

Hmmm… What to write a song about… It of course, would be about Edward leaving me… It didn't hurt as bad to say, or think, his name, now that I had seen him again.

BRRIIINGGG!

My following classes were spent with no interruptions from any of the Cullen siblings. Although I was relieved to have time to think, I was also somewhat disappointed not to see the pixie, or tell Jasper I never blamed him for the incident with my birthday party decades ago.

As I headed to lunch, I began to feel the same numbness as I had before, when he left. By the time I had finished buying my props and sitting my regular deserted lunch table, I was completely numb.

Then, just as I sat down, the Cullen's entered the room. Alice's thoughts upon seeing me were of pure joy. _Yay! My Barbie's back! Ooh! I can't wait to take her shopping. Edward will be- wait, why is he frowning?_ True enough, Edward's brow was furrowed in concentration, a frown upon is face.

They continued to gracefully walk to the cafeteria lunch line, all the children in awe. Jasper focused on me, attempting to find my feelings about their presence. _WHAT? I feel… Numb? I've never felt anything like this. Why doesn't she feel anything… thirst, hate, love, recognition?_ Jasper voiced his thoughts to Alice, as they exited the line.

"Thank you, Jasper! I _really_ wouldn't have figured that out on my own!" I muttered, annoyed, knowing they would hear me.

"Dude! It's Bella! Why's she annoyed? Pixie?"

"How should I know? I haven't even talked to her! Any ways, let's go sit by her!"

Alice and crew began advancing on me, when I stood up, threw out my tray, and ran to my blue car.

**OK! No updates until I receive at least 10 reviews –beginning now, so total reviews should be approximately 15.**

**Love you all, but I really need to know if you like it, and what you want to see in the future.**

**~ White Z Car**

**Oh, and please note that I do NOT own Twilight, no matter how bad I wish I did… Wait. Scratch that! I just want to own Edward, screw the book!**

**Lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WOOT WOOT! CHAPTER 5 IS NOW OFFICIALLY UP!!**_

_**************************PLEASE READ! CHANGE TO STORY!! I mentioned in the Edward POV chapter that it was a **__**Monday**__**, but it is going to be a **__**Friday**__** afternoon! Sorry if this causes any confusion!****************************************_

**YAY! I have received reviews! Thanks go out to: DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri, Andromeda03, ellie-ib, Swangal, rosemarie314, ElfgirlArya, NessieandJake4ver, , J.B Nicole, maymay123, aja, CellaCullen, and Emberseve. Without them, this chapter would not be up!! Thanks, guys!**

**And a Special thanks to DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri for reminding me what type of car Edward owns, and CellaCullen for sending in FOUR reviews!!**

**I will try to make my chapters longer!! Sorry about the recent chapters being so short!**

I skipped school the rest of the day; I wouldn't be able to bear it if I saw them again. I decided upon going hunting, until the day was through.

It turns out my plans changed, because I felt as though my stomach would burst from how much I drank.

At about 7pm, I arrived back at my 2 story house in the RoseCrest Hills area, one of the upper class areas. I had blood caked on my hands, so I decided to take a hot shower. Peeling off my clothes on the way, I stepped into the marble shower, and turned the heat on full blast. I no longer use the strawberry shampoo I had while Edward and I were together, nor anything strawberry scented, for that matter. Instead, I used a Raspberry-Pomegranate shower set.

After my shower, I pulled on some black slacks, silver ballet flats, and a silver silk blouse. Just as I was headed out to go shopping- I only do it in order to _appear_ normal, and I hadn't been grocery shopping for at least 3 weeks- the doorbell to my house rang.

Being the idiot I am, I called at a human level "Come in!"

The door slowly swung open, revealing none other than Alice Cullen. Slightly panicking, I glided down the stairs, telling her I had some shopping to do, and that we could converse later. I began walking to my car, she on my tail.

"Excellent," She cried. "So do I!"

Internally groaning, I replied that I had _grocery_ shopping to do,_ not_ clothes.

Alice grinned, "That's okay. We can find clothes next!"

_Same old Alice_, I thought to myself, heading out to my car… What the? There was a flashy yellow car… I turned to Alice, bemused.

"It's a Porsche," she said, amused. (**AN lol, yes, I like 'mused' today!**)

We ended up taking the Porsche, seeing as Alice blocked off my car, to keep me from escaping. Damn pixie.

Three hours and 50,000 shopping bags later, Alice was _finally_ ready to leave. I'm not exaggerating about the bags! Ok, maybe I am… but that's not the point!!

Alice had managed to bring me out of my protective shell, and we are the best of friends, as if she had never left.

"Bella," Alice said, cautiously

"Hmm?" I asked, not turning to face her, placing bags into the trunk of her car.

"Would you – could you- maybe, if…?" She struggled

I turned around, laughing, "Alice! Just spit it out! It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Willyoucometoourhouse?Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Alice pleaded, at vampire speed. "Everyonemissesyou! Whyareyouavampire?Who?When?Wh-"

(Will you come to our house? Please please please please please! Every one misses you! Why are you a vampire? Who? When? Wh-)

I bit my bottom lip. "A-Alice… I- I'm sorry, but I don't think… I can't… not with everything… I don't know. I need time."

Her face fell noticeably. "Oh, Ok." She replied. "Well, at least you didn't say no…"

She looked up, her face hopeful. "You'll come shopping again, right? Oh! For the concert! Will you let me dress you up?" She gave me her famous puppy dog face that no one could refuse.

I gave a small smile, anything to keep her happy; I couldn't bear to see her upset. "Of course! I've missed being with you, you know. Even if you did torture me every chance you got!" I gave a small chuckle to assure her I was joking.

She grinned, "You haven't seen _anything_ yet!!"

My eyes widened in horror. Who knew some one so tiny could terrorize someone so cruelly! I shut the trunk, thinking of the hours on end that she would torment me as she gave me a "make-over", and climbed into the car.

We turned up the radio, and jammed out to the 'oldies, but goodies' station. I KISSED A GIRL had just finished, when another song began to play, I couldn't place the title, but I recognized it…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

**Yes, Just like my hallucinations…**

**How Ironic; I can now recall the title- My Immortal. Just like Edward.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"**Time heals all wounds," he said. Little did he know I would NEVER forget about him…**

_  
[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**No, he was the one to comfort me. I'll never move on.**

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

**Yes, I had most likely gone insane during those months I heard his voice.**

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**Time will never erase my unrequited love and memories.**_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

**Always alone. I never had a coven to belong to, who would want broken pieces left to clean up, anyways?**

_  
[Chorus]_

I wiped away my invisible tears, as Alice changed the station. I murmured a thank you to her as ME AND MY GANG filled the car. I blocked out the noise of traffic and the radio and began to concentrate on Edward.

It had been so strange! When I had tried to listen in on his thoughts about seeing me, I was met with a… block? Well, more like a brick wall. It was as though he had not been there. Oh, how I longed to find out if he had any feelings left for me, even the smallest, tiniest bit. But, alas, I had no way of finding out… unless I talk to him… no. He would not have time to listen to the likes of me; who would want to be bothered by their ex-girlfriend any ways?

The car suddenly jerked to a halt. I glanced up.

"Alice?"

"We're here," she reminded me gently

Sure enough, we were parked along the curb of my house. I turned, and gave Alice a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked, wondering if I had been dreaming, or perhaps I was the first vampire to go insane and have hallucinations of the past.

"Of course!" she gave a bright smile and sped away.

**SWEET! LONGEST CHAPPIE YET!! WHY IS EDWARD FROWNING? YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER... SORRY TO TORTURE YOU!! (ATLEAST I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFIE!!)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!

ANY ONE WANT A SHOUT OUT, JUST PM ME...

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!**

**-WHITE Z CAR**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**IN CHAPTER 2, I SAID BELLA COULD CHANGE HER APPEARANCE, BUT I HAVE RE-WRITTEN IT, SO THAT HER EYES JUST STAYED THEIR ORIGINAL CHOCOLATE BROWN, INORDER TO GET RID OF HER HAVING SO MANY POWERS.**

**BY THE WAY, THIS WILL BE CONSIDERED CHAPTER SIX TO KEEP IT SIMPLE. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**

**THANKS,**

**WHITE Z CAR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry about the delay!**

"_I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked, wondering if I had been dreaming, or perhaps I was the first vampire to go insane and have hallucinations of the past._

"_Of course!" she gave a bright smile and sped away._

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The next day, at lunch, I found myself alone. It's ironic, I thought to myself. The last time I had been sitting away from the Cullen's, was when E-Edward had asked me over. Only, this time, however, it was I that had been avoiding them, not vice versa.

Edward suddenly stood, and looked meaningfully in my direction. _Shoot!_ I thought, as he moved to head in my direction. I shot Alice a panicked look. It was times like this that I _really_ wish she could read my mind.

Bless her little pixie soul. She darted up, and grabbed Edward's arm. Annoyed, he looked over at her. She leaned into whisper. What ever she said had been too quit for me to hear, but it apparently had worked, as he shot me one last glance before heading off in the other direction.

Man, I love her. I shot her a thankful glance, before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, and yes, this **_**is**_** kind of a filler chapter.**

**The next update probably won't be for a while.**

**SORRY!**

**-Beverley**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's UP? Sorry It took me forever to update;**

**Yes, yet again it is a short chapter.**

**I plan on 2 or 3 more chapters before this story takes it's final bow.**

**Well, on to the story!**

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I just couldn't keep my mind off of Bella. I've been longing to talk to her for so long! If I could just explain my lies… If only she could forgive me….

I finally decided to head over and talk to her. If I were human, I would be sweating! I don't recall EVER being _this_ nervous before!

_EDWARD!_ Alice 'thought' to me, _You can __**not **__go over there!_

She jumped out of her seat and ran over to me.

"Oh? And why not, Alice? Don't you CARE about my happiness? I _love _her! I NEED to, why is that so hard to understand??" I questioned.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, "Of COURSE I do! You're my brother! However, I care for Bella, too. She's _my_ best friend, and I don't care to see her hurt. If you approach her, she WILL leave… and most likely won't come back."

Sighing, I knew I had lost the battle. Besides, how would I ever get Bella to talk to me? I'm a monster! I broke her heart... and she'll never forgive me.

_Edward! Stop being so depressed! She loves you, man!_

I shot Jasper a grateful look as a calm spread over me. I suppose approaching her would have to wait until tomorrow.

The dreadful sound humans called a "bell" rang, indicating the end of lunch. I turned to my family and informed them I was headed off to hunt.

**PLEASE review!**

**You know you want to...**

**Just click the button…**

**It'll only take a minute…**

**Just push the button already! Man!**

**Thanks!**

**-B**


	9. Chapter 9

**COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO **_**Kaori Kuni**_** , who is the reason I am continuing this story—I wasn't going to update, if at all, until around July.**

**  
Thank you, Kaori, for your sweet review and confidence!**

**CH 9**

**BPOV**

I didn't see Edward during the remainder of the day; however, I did see the other Cullens, while walking to and fro my various classes.

After school, unfortunately, Alice caught me on my way to my car **(AN I forgot to mention earlier in the story, but the reason why I don't specify which cars they are driving, ex: Bella's **_**blue**_** car, and Edward's **_**silver**_** car is because it's in the future, so obviously the cars are different, and NOT today's models.. so just pick your favorite car, and imagine that…)**.

"Bella!" She called, "Wait!"

I turned to face her, "Yes, Alice?"

"Carlisle and Esme want to see you-" _I winced in pain at the names of my 2__nd__ parents_ "- will you come by the house this afternoon? Please. We want to know what has happened…. We've already missed so much of your life…" Her voice trailed off in a pleading tone.

"Well, whose fault is that?" I retorted, unthinking. I immediately felt horrible, as Alice winced. "Fine!" I complied. "I'll be there at 7 tonight."

The next three hours were uneventful. I glanced up from my book, and looked at the stove clock. 6:55 PM. I ran, at vampire speed, and got ready. I did my make-up and put on a lime-green chemise, a short-sleeved white jacket, faded blue Capri's and white sandals.

I ran through the forest to the Cullen residence. I lifted my hand to knock, when suddenly the door swung open, revealing a hyper pixie.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you came!" She cried, enveloping me into a hug.

"I said I would come, didn't I?"

"Well, I couldn't be sure," she said, sheepishly. "I can't see you… Why can't I?"

"You'll understand soon," I replied.

"I'm shocked," Alice said, jokingly. "You've learned how to dress your self!"

I laughed. "I've missed you, Alice."

I glanced over Alice's shoulder, to see Esme and Carlisle smiling fondly at us, Emmett and Rosalie behind them.

Alice noticed my distraction and released me, allowing me to throw my arms around Esme and Carlisle. They murmured hello's into my ear, before Emmett broke up the reunion.

"Emmett!" I laughed, "I've missed you too."

I noticed Rosalie cautiously approaching. Emmett released me, chuckling. I nervously advanced towards the tall blonde, when she suddenly flung her arms around me.

"Bella," she said softly, "I'm so sorry for my behavior. We have truly missed you."

I noticed Jasper and Edward were missing, when Alice informed me they were hunting.

I nodded, disappointed.

If Alice noticed my downfallen expression, she didn't comment.

"I assume you want to know who changed me."

They nodded.

"It was a few months after you left," I began, when I heard laughter outside; I recognized it at Edward's and Jasper's. As if on cue, all of our heads turned to the door, and watched as the knob slowly turned and the door creaked open.

Edward and Jasper walked in shocked to see us assembled in the living room, but mainly because I was there.

"Hello, Jasper, Edward," I said, cordially.

"Bella," Jasper replied calmly, his thoughts, though said otherwise. _I feel so horrible! Bella must resent me. After all, I nearly killed her! How could she feel anything but loathing towards me?_

"Jasper," I interrupted his train of thought, "I don't blame you, or feel any resentment towards you."

He looked at me in shock. "Wh- I didn't say…"

"I can read minds," I explained. His eyes widened in shock as he and the rest of the Cullens glanced over at Edward, "Except for Edward's.

Edward was remained silent, his expression undecipherable. "Why are you here?"

I winced. "I can leave if you want."

Edward noticed, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant… you told Alice that you wouldn't come over before… and you've been avoiding me like the plague…"

I interrupted, "To explain my past. Plus, Alice begged, and who can turn down her puppy eyes?"

"Sit down," Rosalie cried impatiently, "Or we'll never learn what happened!"

The boys sat down, and I restarted my tale. **(AN: Her past was already explained, but just imagine the Cullen's reactions were upset towards Victoria and Laurent's arrival….)**

By the end of my story, I was dry sobbing. Edward looked as if he wanted to approach me, but didn't. To my shock, it was Rosalie that comforted me. I thanked her, and embrace each of the Cullens, yes, even Edward, although his embrace was much more affectionate than my brothers. _Bella! _I mentally scolded myself. _Don't set yourself up for heartache!_ I bid them farewell, as I headed out the door.

Jasper touched my arm as I began to open the door. "Thank you, Bella."

I knew he was referring to my forgiveness. "Your welcome, Jasper, but there was nothing to forgive."

He shook his head at me."I know you still hurt. Come talk to me sometime."

I agreed, and stepped out the front door. I managed to make it a few yards towards the forest, when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned, expecting Jasper, and was startled to find…

**YAY! A longer chapter! Next chapter is extremely short. Only a few chapters left!**

**If you would like to be included in the concert! Tell me a description, and what song you would like to sing! (And your name… lol).**

**Check out some of my other stories- I have recently posted new ones.**

**-Whitezcar**

**Thank you, again, to ****Kaori Kuni!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I agreed, and stepped out the front door. I managed to make it a few yards towards the forest, when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned, expecting Jasper, and was startled to find…_

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Edward. "Yes?" I asked, nervous.

"Bella, we need to talk." _Those dreaded words._

"About ?" I prompted.

"Let me drive you home; we can talk on the way."

"Edward," I protested, not exactly wanting to know what was on his mind. "My legs work perfectly fine, you know."

"But, Bella-"

"I, I just can't!" I cried, as I took off in a dash.

"Bella," he began, easily keeping pace with me. "I lied." – he didn't want to talk to me?- "I left for your own protection. But if I had known that Victoria, and Laurent were going to return, I would have-"

"You would have what? Stayed out of guilt? Edward! Listen to your self! Do you think I would have wanted that?" I stopped running, having arrived at my home.

"Bella, I-"

"No, Edward," I interrupted him. "Just go." I turned, not waiting for his reply, and headed in.

I ran to my room, watched out the window as he turned and left, and then fell dry sobbing onto my mattress.

**This chapter is dedicated to a choir director- both in the story and in real life! Let's give it up for Ms. Miner! She is a teacher at my old school, and is AMAZING!**

**I need ideas for songs to have Edward and Bella sing! (Duet)!**

**Please Review! I REALLY need a song!!**

**Sorry it is so short! **

**-Beverley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, People! I know that you hate me right now, as you've assumed this was a chapter.**

**I have a HUGE favor to ask you!**

_What ending do you want for this??_

BELLA AND EDWARD or BELLA AND SOMEONE ELSE/OR JUST BELLA… **(no edward)**

**SOOOO! **

**TELL ME what YOU want IN a Review OR by PM!!**

**THANKS!**

**Anonymous reviews accepted!**

**WHICH EVER **_ending _is _chosen _**will be **the end of THIS story;  The other will be posted as an **ALTERNATE ENDING AS A DIFFERENT story.**

**THANKS!**

**-Beverley**


	12. Chapter 12

WOW!! 100 REVIEWS!! (Of course, I DID get 20 by threatening the end of the story... lol) BPOV

At school the next day:

I was walking towards the music room, my arms full of books… I had to act human, so I let my arms hang a little. I tried to distract myself from Edward, by filling my head with thoughts of the nearby future. I didn't notice where I was going, and collided with a new student.

"Oh!" I cried, "I'm so sorry!! I wasn't watching where I was going... and…." I rambled as I began to pick up my things; I would have blushed if I were human. Suddenly, as I was picking up my books at a human pace, a tanned arm darted out and handed me my last book.

"Here, let me help you," a deep voice said, as the same hand helped me up. "My name is Josh."

I glanced up to see the most attractive human I've ever seen- and I've seen quite a few.

"Bella Swan," I'm so glad I couldn't blush! "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before…."

He smiled, his green-hazel eyes shone. "Yep, just trying to find my locker."

"I can show you around, if you want…" I offered, biting my lip.

"Sure!"

As we searched for his locker, I was able to study him in more detail. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and was in a casual disarray. He wore a green-striped shirt, unbuttoned, with a white wife-beater underneath and washed out jeans. He was muscular, and had a tan.

"Where are you from?" I asked, as he set his black leather jacket in his locker.

"San Diego."

"What made you move here?"

"My dad got a job here; He's a doctor,"

The first bell rang, giving us five minutes to get to class.

"What class do you have?"

"Umm…." He glanced down at his schedule, "Music."

"Really? That's my class; walk with me." I said, grateful for the distraction

"Cool. Thanks."

On the way to class, I learned that he also played the guitar, his favorite color was brown, and he had an 8-year old sister.

"Ms. Miner, This is Josh; He's new here."

Our class was discussing the requirements for our performances, so Ms. Miner instructed Josh to sit next to me. I could have sworn I'd heard Edward growl when she said that.

She basically repeated what she had already told us:

We performed in 3 days, dress formally, and BE ON TIME!

She also mentioned something new: Each person had to have 2-3 other songs that they could play by memory, however the back-up songs could be real songs, but they had to be memorized.

Josh, of course, was exempt from the performance, as he wasn't here to write a song.

I had just finished mine the other night, thankfully, and I would just need to find a few back-up songs. Being a vampire definitely had its advantages.

I turned to Josh, and conversed quietly for the rest of class. The thing I loved about him was he didn't over think every little thing. He just said what he was honestly thinking. No matter how he responded, his thoughts always echoed his words.

Edward glared at him, until he noticed I was looking. And, when Josh peered over my shoulder to look at my sheet music, Edward growled.

The bell soon rang, and Jason was in my next class, as well. He was in all of my classes, except one, and then we headed to lunch.

Thankfully, I didn't have to sit alone at lunch today. It was nice to have some company, and I learned more about Josh.

He was witty, and I felt really comfortable with him. He was able to be around me with out feeling the natural avulsion that most people did.

I spent my afternoon classes on my own, but I met Josh at his locker after school.

"Bella," He began, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…"

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night? Or, we could just grab some dinner…." His voice trailed off.

"Umm…"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'LL SAY!?!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS,**

**-BEVERLEY**


	13. WHAT STORY DO YOU WANT?

*** FOR ALL MY READERS! ***

I have decided to focus on one or two stories. I NEED YOU TO VOTE! There is a Poll on my Profile…. YOUR VOTE CAN TIP THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR. PLEASE HEL P ME OUT! The voting ENDS on November 7… a little over a week from now.

I KNOW people are reading, because I have OVER 15,000 Views to ONE of my stories, You Pretend Like You're Immortal.

If you have voted previously, then don't worry; it is a NEW POLL… Because I accidentally deleted the other one… Oops.

ALSO: If anyone needs a beta reader, I would be happy to help.


	14. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	15. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
